dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac vs Brock Lesnar
Description Punch-Out vs WWE! 2 unstoppable forces collide to see who is the deadliest fighter. Can Mac overcome Lesnar or will the Beast conquer yet another foe? Intro 'NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight The main event has come, the crowd is roaring with excitement. Little Mac comes out with his world title around his waist. He has been scheduled to face a mystery opponent. Mac enters the ring and waits patiently for his opponent. There is a long moment of silence before his opponent comes out. Suddenly the crowd goes crazy as Brock Lesnar’s music starts and he comes out ready for a fight and wanting a world title to add to his collection. Brock gets into the ring and him and Mac have a stare down. Announcer: “Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is for the World title! Introducing the challenger, from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Standing at 6’3”, weighing 286 lb. Brock Lesnar! And introducing the champion, from Bronx, New York. Standing at 5’7”, weighing at 107 lb. Little Mac! The two approach each other as the ref explains the rules quickly. He then asks if the fighters understand and they both shook their head yes. The ref calls for the bell. Here we go! Lesnar lunges straight at Mac, but Mac dodges and throws a punch, only for Lesnar to block and throw another punch. Mac ducks just in time and uppercuts Lesnar in the chin, earning a star punch. He follows up with a right hook, and throws a left hook, however Lesnar blocks it by grabbing his hand and gives him a punch square in the face, knocking him down. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… Mac gets up, visibly shocked. He had never faced an opponent as tough as Lesnar and realized he had to change his strategy to beat him. Lesnar came at him with another punch but Mac moves right, and delivers a hook to Lesnar’s stomach, earning a Star Punch. Mac attempts another punch, but Lesnar dodges and throws a hook, Mac barely dodges and throws and misses a hook again. Lesnar lunges towards Mac and Mac quickly decides to use his star punch to counter. It connects just in time, knocking Lesnar down. 1… 2… 3… 4… Lesnar gets up, frustration beginning to set in. Lesnar runs straight towards Mac and Mac throws a punch to try and stop him, but Lesnar goes behind Mac and delivers a German Suplex to Mac. Mac lands on his back, and the referee confronts Lesnar. Lesnar broke the rules by using a wrestling move in a boxing match and the ref was about to call the bell, but Lesnar had enough of the ref and proceeded to punch the shit out the ref knocking him out. He picks the ref up and delivers a vicious F5. He tosses the ref out of the ring and turns to see Mac, shocked but not fearful. Mac and Lesnar run at each other and prepare punches, but Lesnar once again goes behind and attempts a German but Mac hits him with an elbow to get out and follows up with and punches Lesnar ferociously throwing him into the ropes. Lesnar uses the ropes and launches him self and dives onto Little Mac, knocking him down. Lesnar now on top of Little Mac proceeds to throw punches that Mac attempts to dodge, but Lesnar overwhelms him, delivering several haymakers to Mac’s skull until Mac narrowly doges and punches Lesnar in the face. It isn’t enough to knock Lesnar off him and Lesnar throws another punch. However, Mac begun to grow and suddenly he became Giga Mac. Lesnar’s punch has no effect on Giga Mac, but Lesnar throws another one however, Mac throws one uppercut to Lesnar launching him several feet into the air. Before Lesnar can fall to the ground Mac throws another punch knocking him against the ropes and Mac hits him again, repeating the process 5 times before delivering an uppercut that launches Lesnar out of the ring. Lesnar manages to get up and knows he can’t stop Giga Mac with his bare fists he sees him coming so he crawls under the ring. Mac steps out and looks under the ring apron only, to be met with a steel chair shot to the head. Giga Mac stumbles back and Lesnar gets out and attempts another chair shot, but Giga Mac swats the chair and it lands in the ring. He attempts to throw a punch at Lesnar, but Lesnar backs away and goes back into the ring. Giga follows but as he enters Lesnar grabs his arm and manages to lock in a Kimura Lock onto Giga Mac. Mac shakes his arm, but Lesnar won’t budge. He then uses his free arm to deliver some punches to Lesnar and knocks him off. Lesnar falls onto the chair Mac had thrown into the ring and he attempts to use it but Mac lunges at him so Lesnar moves out just in time and attempts to F5 him but can’t pick him up and Giga falls straight onto Lesnar’s chest, crushing him. However, Lesnar manage to grab the chair and nails Giga Mac on the back of the head. He manages to squirm out under him and with all his strength delivers a German Suplex to Giga Mac. As he falls onto his back, Giga Mac turns into regular Little Mac once again. Lesnar sees the opportunity and picks Mac up for an F5 but Mac still squirms out from behind and jumps up to apply a rear naked choke to Lesnar. Lesnar shakes Mac around a few times and manages to get Mac off him. He turns around only to be greeted with a punch to the head, giving Mac a star punch. Mac throws another punch but Lesnar dodges and throws one back, only for Mac to duck and throw one straight at Lesnar face again, giving him a 2nd star. Lesnar tries to kick Mac’s knees but Mac jumps up and leaps forward, throwing a punch at Lesnar to give Mac his 3rd star. Lesnar is dazed and Mac unleashes his devastating 3-star punch. Lesnar is launched into the air and lands face first onto the steel chair. He is motionless, and blood begins to pour from his face. Mac breathes a sigh of relief he knows the fight is over and begins to walk away, but turns around to get one last look at his opponent… Only to be met with a chair shot directly to the head. Lesnar was up, bloody, and very pissed off. Mac began bleeding and was knocked out but before he could fall down Lesnar grabbed him and threw a Belly-to-Belly Suplex into the corner. Mac collided so hard that it knocked the turnbuckle off and it fell right onto Mac. Lesnar grinned as he got a sinister idea. He picked up the turnbuckle walked to the center of the ring and forced it through the ring canvas. He then went back to Mac, picked up and dragged him to the center of the ring, hoisted him onto his shoulders and jumped up and delivered and an F5. Mac regained consciousness from being thrown into the air but before he could realize anything. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He landed on the turnbuckle and had been pierced through the chest. Little Mac cried out in agony and attempted to pull himself off the turnbuckle, but eventually stopped moving. Lesnar picked up the turnbuckle Mac was on, threw it back towards its original corner, stepped out of the ring and took Mac’s title and walked away. He had a grin on him the whole time, Brock Lesnar had not only killed Mac’s undefeated streak, but also Mac himself. Conclusion The winner and new world champion is... Brock Lesnar Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Real Life vs Video Game' themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist